


Set you free

by NocturnaIV



Series: Escape [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 9, Drabble, Fictober 2020, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “You make a sound and it’s game over, love.”Harry kissed him. The last coherent thing Ben’s mind felt was that the reporters were getting closer. Because his brain melted, quick and liquid until it caught fire in the heat that Harry gave him.
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook
Series: Escape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043670
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Set you free

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Ben never believed that he would have to run from his people. He was used to the media following him, the flashes, and a dozen voices talking to him at the same time. But lately, he didn't feel up to the energy for it. Ben didn't even understand why people were so shocked. In retrospection, his relationship with Mal was in failure because of how quickly they had rushed things. Now she was free to know herself.

And he…?

Maybe Ben was free, to be honest with himself.

“Your Majesty...” The driver looked at him “People are blocking the road.”

And the second she said that the reporters caught up with them and one crashed into the back of the limo. Ben knew he had to be quick before he was surrounded.

“Turn down that street,” Ben asked.

The driver nodded and followed his orders. Ben told him to be a little slow around the curve of the street. When the driver did, he opened the door and rolled on the ground. The driver wanted to stop, but Ben motioned for her to keep driving. Fortunately, the driver understood and rushed over. Ben heard the voices of the journalists approaching. He entered an alley and ended up at the port. Now he understood why the road had been blocked.

Lost Revenge.

They were filling the ship and were preparing to leave. Apparently, a long journey. Trucks surrounded the ship and people screamed, giving orders. Uma was leading everyone. Her voice conquered the rest.

“Where did he go?”

Oh no…

“Must be close!”

Ben got ready to run again, but a hand pulled him behind a truck. A knee spread his legs and pressed him against the truck. Ben looked up and a hand covered his mouth. Harry looked at him starting from his abdomen, slowly working his way up to Ben’s eyes and smiled at him.

“Are we running away?”

The hook touched his chin and slid down to his shirt collar.

Ben nodded, narrowing his eyes. Harry raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, seriously?” Harry peeked around the side of the truck “Is it because of the announcement you made?”

The tip of the hook continued to go lower, finding his buttons like temporary obstacles to graze. Harry's thigh pressed more against him as the pirate closed the distance between them more. Ben nodded.

“No one can find lady Mal. The only one who can give us a version of what happened between them is King Ben. He must be found!”

Ben looked at Harry in alarm. The reporters were close. Something in Harry softened and he uncovered his mouth. Ben wanted to tell him that it wasn't necessary, that he didn't want to talk. The hook moved away as well, and Ben felt somehow abandoned. Harry took off his scarlet jacket and covered him with it. Ben cooperated when he heard the voices approaching. Finally, Harry covered him with his pirate hat and lifted his face.

“You make a sound and it’s game over, love.”

Harry kissed him. The pirate's hands covered his cheeks, and it was a passionate kiss. The last coherent thing Ben’s mind felt was that the reporters were getting closer. Because his brain melted, quick and liquid until it caught fire in the heat that Harry gave him. Ben controlled himself to not let out a single sound. Although it was difficult being so aware of Harry's body against his, or his knee between Ben’s legs and his lips on his.

Harry pulled away and looked over his shoulder. It took Ben a few seconds to realize that the pirate was watching to see if the reporters were gone.

“What is your plan?”

“...I will eventually have to answer to them.”

“Why?”

“Because I have no other choice,” Ben confessed.

“Or you run with us and we can cut you free,” Harry promised.

Ben realized what he meant by all that. He looked at the ship and then at Harry.

“That's crazy!”

“You can live a little crazy,” Harry smirked.

Ben looked at the ship. The people of the port were descending.

“Harry!” Uma announced, “It's about time!”

The pirate looked at him.

“I must-” Ben stopped at Harry's gaze.

Burning and warm.

“You can risk it all and see.” Harry proposed.

Harry retrieved his hat and put it on. He took a step back, sliding his leg away from Ben. Then he took another step. And one more. Harry gave him a sardonic look, raised his eyebrows, and turned around.

“What will Uma say?” Ben asked.

Harry whistled, loud and long. Uma immediately looked at him. Something happened between them. No voices. Just looks. Uma looked at Ben and then at Harry. Ben felt like he was suspended in midair, not knowing if he would fall or ascend.

Uma nodded.

“She will say that it’s clear that she’s not kidnapping you. This time.”

“I know.”

“Nor inviting.” Harry looked at him. “If you come, you'll be like all of us.”

Ben took a step forward.

“... it's what I've always wanted.”

Harry held out his hand.

“You would finally live a little”

Ben took another step.

“Oh…” Harry smirked, “You’re finally going to laugh a little.”

Ben stopped in front of Harry. The pirate gave him his most dangerous smile.

“Just let us give you the freedom you need.”

“I thought it was Uma who made the deals.” Ben took his hand.

Harry pulled him close to his body and whispered in his ear.

“And so, it is.”

Ben laughed. Harry started running towards the ship and led Ben by the hand. Quickly. So that no one would identify that the king was escaping. Laughing. Because the king was on the run with pirates.

“Ready?” Uma asked when she saw them on board.

Ben looked at Harry, then at the pirate’s hand that still hadn't let go of his and nodded.

“Since we met,” Ben replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
